


Размышления на тему кардассианской репродуктивной анатомии

by Kollega



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Other, Review Article, Xeno, Xenobiology, speculative reproductive xenobiology, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Известный автор англофандома (а заодно — один из разработчиков кардассианского языка), tinsnip, отвечает на вопрос, чем она руководствовалась, прописывая кардассианскую анатомию и секс между кардассианцами и людьми. Описание хэдканона.





	Размышления на тему кардассианской репродуктивной анатомии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) by [tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip). 
  * A translation of [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology (on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/464720) by tinsnip. 



> Много медицинской терминологии и слов искусственного языка, которые могут показаться довольно забавными для русскоязычного читателя. Ссылки, приведенные в статье, ведут на англоязычные ресурсы.

_Окей, я только что прочитал ваш фик «[Тиканье](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836170)», и — ух ты. Наверное, это один из самых горячих среди прочитанных мной текстов. Гарак и Джулиан точка в точку, невероятно. Созданные мир и природа просто потрясающие. У меня два вопроса, конечно, ради науки. Существовала ли конкретная рептилия, на основе которой вы создали, э, «прут» Гарака? И еще я задавался вопросом, можно ли поподробнее о том, почему Джулиан не может быть «сверху» с кардассианцем? (Кажется, я что-то упустил). Спасибо!_

*******

Ух ты, спасибо за комплимент! Рада, что вам понравилось это читать так же, как мне — писать.

И ради науки…

Эм-м-м…

Ну, можно просто сказать, что я продумала это до мелочей до/в процессе написания «Тиканья». И если остальные (в частности, [macpye](http://macpye.tumblr.com/) и [lilymantis](http://lilymantis.tumblr.com/)) собираются в замечательных подробностях рассказать о причинных местах, ну…

Под катом много букв о кардассианской анатомии. И не говорите, что я вас не предупреждала.

_Как понять, что кардассианец возбужден?_ (от бесстрашного аналитика JSB*)

На возбужденном кардассианце заметно набухнут гребни — не карикатурно, но на ощупь они станут горячими, а кожа на них натянется. В центре каждой из чешуек появится голубизна из-за прилива крови. Можно также заметить голубой цвет на «чуфе» (подробнее о ней будет в следующей части). При разговоре возбужденный кардассианец начнет слегка шипеть из-за напряжения в горле. Осторожно — возбужденный кардассианец может укусить!

_И что тогда мне делать?_

Есть несколько эрогенных зон:

Гребни на плечах: отлично подойдут, чтобы их кусать/лизать/сосать. Можете выдумывать что хотите. Некоторые говорят, нельзя щипать; это имеет смысл. Не думаю, что они слишком уж чувствительные, потому что, божечки, они — вот прямо под рукой, в сериале Башир постоянно хлопает Гарака по плечу, да господи, военные расхаживают туда-сюда, наполовину выставив гребни наружу. Мне кажется, прикосновения к ним скорее похожи на игру с чьими-то ушами — в правильных обстоятельствах очень чувствительно, в других случаях едва ощущается.

«Кина-ту»: третья чешуйка сверху на шейных гребнях, крайне чувствительная. Именно ее женщины иногда подкрашивают голубым. В буквальном переводе означает «чешуйка для кусания».

Соски, или «толв». У кардассианцев мужского пола они скрыты чешуей, которую нельзя оттянуть, их едва видно, но можно щелкнуть по чешуе ногтем, и это будет приятно. У женщин чешуйки можно отодвинуть, и «толв» немного виднеются из-под них. У беременных на сносях или у кормящих матерей они торчат наружу. Пялиться неприлично!

«Чу-эн» (за это спасибо [teroknortailor](http://teroknortailor.tumblr.com/)!):

• «Чуфа» — «ложка» на лбу. Если ее целовать/облизывать/и т.д., будет приятно. Не слишком, но достаточно. Может, похоже на поцелуй прямо под подбородком?  
• «Чула» — «ложка» на груди, прямо над грудиной. Если целовать/облизывать ее или легонько пощипывать небольшие гребни, которые ее окружают, это приятно.  
• «Чува» — «ложка» в паху, прямо над половой щелью. С этим шутить нельзя. В возбужденном состоянии прикосновения к ней ощущаются очень сильно и очень приятно. Можно целовать/лизать/покусывать, но легонько. Мужской пенис в возбужденном состоянии часто прижимается к «чуве».

Примечание: Когда кардассианец возбужден, кожа на его/ее «чу-энах» слегка голубеет. Она не станет кобальтово-синей, конечно, но оттенок определенно появится**.

«Ажан» — половая щель или отверстие, по сути, клоака. Мне кажется, кардассианцы в этом смысле напоминают крокодилов. Все аккуратно втянуто внутрь. Мужской ажан немного раскрыт, женский — нет. Он покрыт защитной чешуей, и снаружи место не особо чувствительное. Мускулатуры в нем нет — это просто щель, прикрытая чешуей. Он находится там же, где у человеческих женщин находится mons pubis***; для сравнения, можно посмотреть на [статую кардассианца](http://tinsnip.tumblr.com/image/87397407079) авторства [micathemineral](http://micathemineral.tumblr.com/).

«Ажан» служит также выходной точкой для кардассианской пищеварительной системы, так что это место не только для всякого рода веселья, но и для выведения для мочи и стула. Круто, правда? Но заметьте: у вашего кардассианца нет ануса. Попа есть. Ануса нет****. (Именно поэтому, кстати, у Джулиана не выйдет быть с кардассианцем «сверху»). Вместо него внутри «ажана» есть сфинктер, втянутый и спрятанный в глубине, который контролирует кишечник.

Ткань, покрывающая внутреннюю поверхность губ «ажана», тоже довольно чувствительна, когда ее касаются руками или с помощью мужского «прута», поцелуи/язык вполне одобряются. Если погудеть в них закрытым ртом — это тоже приятно. Кардассианцы любят погудеть. Но это одно из немногих мест на кардассианце, которые действительно нельзя кусать.

_Мой кардассианец — мужчина!_

Поздравляю!

Если вы ищете тестикулы, вы их не найдете. Кардассианские мужчины скрывают их в брюшной полости, примерно так же, как женщины — яичники.

Раздвиньте губы мужского «ажана», и вы увидите кончик пениса, спрятанного в небольшой полости. Пенис называется «прут» (для него существует немало кокетливых эвфемизмов, также это слово в переводе означает «бутон» — как у цветка. Кардассианец попроще может называть свой пенис «чо-тч», или «копье»).

В отличие от человеческого аналога, кардассианские пенисы всегда эрегированы, потому что почти полностью состоят из соединительной ткани. Пенис остается втянутым, скрываясь в полости в «ажане», пока в нем не возникнет потребность. Когда мужчина-кардассианец возбуждается, он может высунуть его наружу по желанию (Гарак называет это «цветением»). Но если он возбудится достаточно сильно, у него не останется выбора: пенис высунется сам. Кончик возбужденного «прута» чаще всего прижимается к «чуве», и это приятно. Находясь снаружи, «прут» обычно влажный; сам по себе он ничего не выделяет, никакой смазки, но при возбуждении это делает «ажан», так что если его владелец, кардассианец, возбужден, то все, что появляется из «ажана», станет немного скользким.

Форма «прута» не такая, как у пениса людей. У него широкое основание и более тонкий конец, который к тому же слегка раздвоен. Ткань на конце довольно мягкая; если вы сожмете его крепче, чем обычно делает «ажан» (который сжимается совсем не крепко), то можете захотеть потянуть за кончик, чтобы дряблая кожица при рывке не причинила неприятных ощущений. «Прут» довольно заметно изогнут, и когда кардассианец лежит, кончик прикасается к телу. «Прут» стоящего кардассианца торчит не вперед, а вверх. На нем нет ни гребней, ни чешуи, кожица на нем похожа на слизистую — как внутренняя поверхность щеки. По цвету он серовато-розовый. Он не огромный, повторяю, не огромный (хотя размеры довольно заметно различаются у разных кардассианцев): на самом деле, человека может даже удивить тот факт, насколько «прут» короче среднего человеческого пениса. Однако у основания он очень широкий. И раз уж самая чувствительная часть — основание, то…

Привыкнуть нужно и к следующему: «прут» работает совсем не так, как мужские члены у людей. Да, именно основание наиболее чувствительно, а не кончик. В смысле, там везде приятно, но если вы будете без конца дрочить вашему кардассианцу головку члена, он на вас немного обидится. Для настоящей реакции следует опуститься южнее: поищите у основания колечко очень мелких, слегка приподнятых чешуек. Это «ирлун», и именно на нем стоит сосредоточить внимание, чтобы вызвать оргазм. Когда мужчина-кардассианец занимается сексом с кардассианской женщиной, он погружает в нее «прут», пока они не соприкоснутся животами, а потом… ну, короче, придется писать много букв. Похоже на спаривание змей. Руки-ноги переплетаются, партнеры трутся друг о дружку, бедра извиваются в разные стороны. Толчки на самом деле не используются: женский «вит» (аналог клитора) находится внутри «ажана», и, если у мужчины подходящий размер и форма, во время того, как партнеры прижимаются и трутся друг о дружку, «прут» тоже отлично трется о «вит», губы ее «ажана» обхватывают «ирлун», и все складывается прекраснее любых фейерверков.

Если вы женщина-человек и пытаетесь заняться сексом с кардассианцем, все тоже должно быть прекрасно. Вам придется немного притереться друг к другу (в буквальном смысле), и он будет большим именно там, где вы захотите. Все выйдет как надо. Если вам захочется толчков, то придется попросить, потому что они не входят в стандартный кардассианский репертуар.

Если вы мужчина-человек и пытаетесь заняться сексом с кардассианцем, и вы в принимающей позиции, радуйтесь, что «ажан» выделяет отличную естественную смазку, и не спешите. Чтобы простимулировать вашего партнера, не двигайтесь вверх-вниз, если вы «снизу», не ждите, что в вас будут входить толчками, если вы не попросите. Повиляйте бедрами, и это ему понравится. В зависимости от длины «прута» он как раз дотянется до вашей простаты, и это может доставить вам удовольствие (или нет).

Если вы мужчина-человек и пытаетесь заняться сексом с кардассианцем, и вы в активной позиции, см. ниже о сексе с кардассианской женщиной — и не спешите! Пока «прут» не высовывается наружу, мужской «ажан», по сути, очень похож на женский. И, если вам хочется потрахаться таким образом, «ажан» вполне подходит для проникновения. (Кардассианец в принимающей позиции захочет удостовериться, что «прут» не высунется в процессе, потому что для обоих это будет весьма неприятно. Варианты включают восстановительный пост-эякуляционный период, когда чувствительность понижена, или даже просто силу воли?.. Я видела фик, в котором для подавления эрекции использовалось лекарство, хотя меня посетила мысль, что это даже слишком. Может, есть подходящее место, на которое можно нажать? Подключайте воображение!)

Если вы стимулируете мужчину-кардассианца руками, то все работает немного не так, как с людьми. Не трите ствол вверх-вниз, или, по крайней мере, не ждите, что кардассианец от этого кончит. Вместо этого попробуйте скользить хорошо смазанными пальцами туда-сюда по «ирлуну» или даже потереть его ладонями — словно пытаетесь добыть огонь трением. Стимулируя «ирлун» орально, его можно обводить по кругу языком, посасывать или — вариант для смельчаков, — взять «прут» в рот и, в игривой манере покачивая головой, потереться об «ирлун» губами. Вышеназванный кардассианец будет в полном восторге.

Когда мужчина-кардассианец достигает оргазма, сперма не станет выплескиваться струйками — выйдет одна солидная порция. Одна-две капли, а потом — хлюп! Нет, я не знаю, какая она на вкус, выбирайте свой вариант. И как пахнет, не знаю тоже. Она белая с металлическим отливом и похожа на человеческую сперму, разве что немного плотнее. Эякуляция происходит через внутренний проток в «пруте», а эякулят выходит на конце, как и в человеческой комплектации.

После эякуляции «прут» возвращается в «ажан», аккуратно втягиваясь внутрь до следующего приключения. Восстановительный период может занять разное время. У молодого кардассианца все будет готово уже через несколько минут, у более взрослых может занять больше времени. Эрекция не исчезает — «прут» все еще твердый, он всегда такой, — но мышцы устают, и, чтобы высунуть его наружу, требуется довольно заметное усилие воли, а если кардассианец только что кончил, ну… зачем тратить время? (Разве только он пытается доставить удовольствие партнеру, за что он получит премиальный брауни, хотя потом это может обернуться неприятными ощущениями).

_Мой кардассианец — женщина!_

Отлично!

Все, что будет приятно мужчине, понравится и женщине, но вместо «прута» у нее «вит», скрывающийся внутри «ажана». Если действовать осторожно, его можно вытащить наружу, но, скорее всего, ей это не понравится. По виду он похож на очень маленький «прут», но внутреннее строение у них отличается, и он не состоит из соединительной ткани. Он очень, очень чувствительный, так что, если собираетесь с ним побаловаться, будьте осторожны!

Если вы мужчина-человек и занимаетесь с кардассианской женщиной проникающим сексом, не забывайте, что женский «ажан» создан для чего-то короткого и пухлого. Учитывая, что предмет, который вы хотите познакомить с вышеназванным «ажаном» — это человеческий пенис, стоит быть аккуратным. Не толкайтесь внутрь, как вы делаете это с человеческими женщинами: вашей партнерше будет больно, и она может неожиданно засыпать вас саркастичными замечаниями, и вовсе не кокетливого толка. Кардассианка ожидает, что вы будете извиваться — так, чтобы похлопывающими движениями стимулировать ее «вит». На самом деле, это довольно сложно сделать. Выходом может стать поза «женщина сверху»: тогда она сможет регулировать глубину и угол проникновения. Если ваша цель — ее оргазм, то лучше будет довести ее вручную одним или двумя осторожными пальцами. Можно и языком — если сможете дотянуться, конечно, — но вскоре вы устанете, потому что «ажан» не раскрывается слишком широко, а вам придется всовывать язык глубоко внутрь и вверх. Хотя, кто знает. Будьте отважными.

Еще одно примечание: «ажан» не такой тугой, как женское влагалище. Совокупление человеческого мужчины с кардассианской женщиной может ощущаться как… ну, «ведро в колодце», если использовать термин из сленга. Это стоит иметь в виду!

Если вы женщина-человек и занимаетесь сексом с кардассианкой, все вышесказанное подходит и вам! Будьте повежливее и помягче, пользуйтесь руками или, если получится, языком, и не забывайте получать удовольствие!

О, и ответ: какая рептилия послужила основой для Гарака — [крокодил](https://boingboing.net/2013/10/22/how-crocodiles-have-sex.html), и, нажав на ссылку, вы получите именно то, о чем подумали, так что снова же: не говорите, что я не предупреждала. «Прут» не такой формы, как пенис у крокодила, но остальное во многом сходно. Если вам и правда любопытно, рекомендую ознакомиться с [научной статьей](https://boingboing.net/2013/10/01/how-to-sex-your-crocodile.html) на эту тему. Она мне очень помогла и заметно просветила.

А теперь прошу меня простить — мне пора подумать о собственном жизненном выборе!

**Author's Note:**

> * JSB Research — исследовательская компания. Занимается исследованиями рынка, а это определенно требует бесстрашия. — Прим. пер.  
> ** Судя по сериалу, кардассианцы и «чуфы» подкрашивают голубым, причем не только женщины. Взять хоть Гарака. Он, конечно, еще тот модник, но тем не менее! — Прим. пер.  
> *** Лобковые волосы (лат.). — Прим. пер.  
> **** Вот так автор разбил хрустальную мечту переводчика с майором Кирой, страпонящей Дуката. Хотя с Киры станется и дырочку проковырять. — Прим. пер.


End file.
